Hell's Bells
by SleightedBlade
Summary: Set at the end of Season Five  Sam and Dean Winchester learn that the Devil is STILL in the details, when Bobby goes Missing, and Castiel asks for continued help in finding God.
1. Chapter 1

✪**Hells Bells**✪

A **Supernatural** Fan Fiction

By SleightedBlade

(You can call me Jo, or Josephine)

**With Kripke stepping down from his creative post,**

**I found it - somewhat impossible not to have questions.**

**And as Chuck wrote: "Endings are hard, the fans will**

**always bitch." Instead of bitching I chose to take my**

**questions into my own hands.**

**Warning you now updates may be slightly sporadic. Life **

**is pretty hectic. **

**One more thing - The title is an ACDC song. (One of my top**

**five.)**

**

* * *

**

Everything was always going to be the same. All the questions unanswered, monsters everywhere - demons would undoubtedly find a way to get their revenge. Same as always.

However, when you're a Winchester, that's just a formality. Even if you think you're the last Winchester.

Dean was plagued with nightmares of that afternoon. He could hear the sound of the rusted, old gate creaking, he could feel the harsh brush of the wind as it whipped his jacket out behind him, and he could see Sammy, consoling him. _"It's okay Dean, it's gonna be okay... I've got him." _

Relief, fear, sheer pain. Most nights he would wake up crying. He'd at least managed to stop yelling his brother's name at the top of his lungs. Because this nightmare always ended the same, Sammy falling back into the pit, Adam reaching out to save him.

Some battle. Dean understood why he and Sam had been tapped for this supposed destiny. They were just like Michael and Lucifer. In hindsight maybe Sam wasn't quite as evil as Lucifer, and Dean, well - he hoped beyond hope that he wasn't as big of an ass as Michael.

But they loved one another, Michael was fiercely loyal to his father. Followed orders like a good little soldier. Not unlike Dean always had. And Lucifer, he didn't get it, why did he have to follow _every_ order. Why couldn't he just love his father, and his brothers, why did he have to care about the shit going on?

Dean kept his promise, everything short of _apple pie_. The new was littered with mentions of mysterious deaths, that he might have managed to stop if he had been out there, doing his job. He wasn't, so what was the use of crying over spilled milk?

Life with Lisa, and Ben was nice. The kid hadn't changed a bit, still every bit akin to Dean's personality. They got along better than most sons and fathers, Ben would even tell his friends proudly, when he thought Dean wasn't looking, "Yeah. He's my dad. He was a soldier, spent most of my life off fighting. But he's home now!"

The way Dean would tear up hearing that, he was damned proud of his _son._

Not too far away from this new _family_ a familiar face was watching. He was living comfortably enough in an old run down shack right near the outside of town. He couldn't bear the thought of going and getting a job somewhere - Dean might spot him. That could mean trouble.

Sam Winchester didn't know how he got out of the cage, he could only assume Michael had done him a kindness. Not that he really thought Michael had it in him.

He watched outside Lisa's house now and again. Dean mostly stared off into space unless Ben was talking. Lisa herself always looked worried, sometimes even a little scared.

Sam was sure his brother wasn't talking about what happened, he was keeping it inside, it would eat him alive eventually. Somehow, there had to be a way to prove to Dean that it was him, sans Satan.

It wouldn't be as welcome as when Dean came back from hell. There would be punches thrown, possibly shots fired. _That_ was Dean's nature. And Sam had promised, once he was in the cage - he wouldn't be getting out. Dean couldn't try to find him a way out. He was going to be pretty pissed regardless.

After procuring an old '78 Pinto, Sam made the trek to see Bobby. The old man _might_ try to kill him, but he hadn't killed Dean. He'd do all the tests, salt, holy water, silver. Sam planned to sit and take it. Unluckily, or perhaps luckily, Bobby wasn't home. Sam waited for four days and Bobby still hadn't returned. He caught wind of a possible Vampire nest and decided to do the job. Even alone, it was better to save the people who would die.

It was raining in Cicero, the night Sam got home, he drive past Lisa's house, and watched as she gently kissed the top of Dean's head before issuing the command that Ben go to bed. Dean smiled weakly, making Sam hate himself for making his brother promise to find the girl of his dreams. Dean wasn't happy. And it was likely he never would be, not until he saw Sam, until he knew Sam was himself, and alive.

But then what? Would he go about his new life, with the girl, and the kid. Or would he go hunting when he had to? Maybe he'd just give up the happy family guy life, and they'd hit the road. Like old times. This was a little too complicated.

Dean stood from his spot on the couch and walked to the window, he looked out for a moment, never seeing Sam or the turquoise Pinto, he quickly drew the shades and moved toward the stairs. Lisa was waiting for him, on the foot of their bed. She smiled sadly at and held out a hand, patting at the mattress beside her with the other. Dean moved slowly sitting down.

"Dean, I love you. But you're scaring me. You haven't said anything. You never mention Sam, or _work_."

"I'll get a job." Dean said, misunderstanding.

"No, that's not what I mean. You're not doing _your_ job, Dean. Just, please tell me what happened. What's going on?" Lisa meant well. She never expected the story that would follow. Her hand remained in a permanent station over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she watched the only man she could ever see herself loving forever, sobbing.

"He's gone. It made no difference in the end."

Outside Sam snuck quietly alongside the passenger side of the Impala, he couldn't remember ever seeing her this clean. He placed his hand on the window, and dropped his head, if he ever made his way back into Dean's life, he would have to tell him that it was _his car_ that stopped the apocalypse. He silently thanked the car, promising, no matter how things would end she was the savior, his savior. He would never see her the way he used to. The Impala was the soul, the glue that kept the brothers in good humor, even at the worst of times.

This was the moment Sam resolved to knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell's Bells**

**Chapter 2**

The knocking was incessant, Lisa couldn't drag herself away from Dean. Whomever it was, they could come back. Dean had other thoughts, the knocking was making his headache worse, and kept getting louder.

"I'm going to kill whatever idiot thinks it's funny to knock like this in the middle of the freaking night!" He hissed standing up.

"Dean, it's okay. Just relax, if it's important they'll come back."

"Or they'll keep knocking until I go down there and cut off their hands."

Lisa paled, her brown eyes wide. "I won't kill the asshole, but just in case we have an unwelcome visitor..."

The old green duffle bag was hidden away on the very top shelf in the closet. Even as tall as Ben was getting he couldn't reach it. He had given Bobby the Colt, the Demon Knife, and the Angel Knife. He didn't expect he'd need them. However Dean was still a Winchester, still on the demonic hit list.

He grabbed a small, silver knife and a flask of holy water, both of which were highly useful, and easily concealed. Out of habit he instructed Lisa to stay put.

Panic was rising in her chest, Dean must have heard or felt something if he was diving into his _hunting gear_. She sat still, quietly praying. For a moment she thought she should go to Ben, keep him quiet, but she didn't, she did as Dean asked, and waited.

A light flickered inside the house, Sam clenched his fist and waited for the worst. The door clicked and flew open. Dean stood there, his jaw hanging open as he stared at the face of his little brother.

"I'm not going to try and convince you it's me. Do what you have to to convince yourself." Sam said. His eyes welled up with tears as he started on, waiting. Dean didn't look like himself at all. Up close he looked tired, sick even.

"Sammy?" He rasped, taking a step back shaking his head. "No, no. You - you said..."

"I know, I expected it. I don't know what happened. Maybe Michael did some kind of angel mojo or something. Just, get the salt, get the holy water, draw a devil's trap, just do something so you know it's really me." Sam was becoming increasingly worried, Dean should be jumping for the salt, but he looked like a frightened kid.

He held out the flask. Sam smiled, nothing like holy water in a silver flask to rule out shifters and lower level demons. He grabbed it firmly and unscrewed the top, drinking it all in a single gulp. He was relieved to see his brother's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Of course if you're still Lucifer, silver and holy water isn't going to do a whole hell of a lot now is it?" Dean's hunter instincts began to take him over. "And here's me without my holy oil"

"Well, we used oil from the Impala on Gabriel." Sam suggested. "All you have to do is bless it."

"No demon would know about that."

"Just do it, Dean. I want you to be sure. one-hundred percent."

"Be straight with me, Sammy. Is it really you?" Dean asked, a note a pleading coloring his tone.

"I'm me, Dean."

Dean felt like he couldn't breathe, after spending two hours telling Lisa that his brother was dead and not coming back, he was here. Sam was standing on the front porch, looking just as torn.

A timid voice whimpered his name from upstairs. He realized too late that he had probably scared Lisa to death. "Sammy stay here. Don't move." He ran upstairs to find her doe eyed, with tears running down her face.

"Dean? Who was it?" She was still whispering, staring at the tracks on his face from the fresh tears. Dean wiped his hand down his face, closing his eyes.

"You won't believe me if I tell you. You should see for yourself." Lisa looked at him, almost skeptically, making him proud for one tiny moment. Lisa stood and splashed a glass of water into his face, when he opened his eyes and wiped it away, he noticed a cross hanging out of the cup, and a prayer book sticking out from under the bed. He began laughing hysterically. Sammy was standing on the threshold, and Lisa was testing him with holy water. "It's really me. I swear."

He held out his hand, which Lisa took reluctantly. He led her down the stairs and opened the front door, Sam was sitting on the steps, his back to the door, smiling once again at the Impala.

For the second time that night, Lisa raised her hand to her mouth in shock. Dean was almost leaning against her, as if for support. "My God, Sam is that really you?" She asked, he turned his head and gave her a half-smile.

"Holy water and silver seem to think so." Sam's eyes roamed back to the car, for some reason, it made Dean a little uneasy.

"Dude, stop staring at her like that, she's not a piece of meat." Lisa was floored, she hadn't seen Dean joke since the incident in Cicero.

Sam on the other hand was completely relieved. The Impala was still his baby. She was still home, in a sense. "Lisa, I don't want to be rude, but could I steal my brother away. just for an hour or two?" Lisa knew this hour or two would be all the time it would take for Dean to make the decision to stay, or leave. Her apprehension was written all over her face.

"How about tomorrow Sammy. Where are you staying?" Dean gently wrapped his arm around Lisa's waist, looking her in the eye. He knew what she was thinking - more than anything he knew he wanted to be with her. But he couldn't abandon Sam, he'd only just got him back. Again.

"Squatting, actually. I'm in that old abandoned number on Garfield, right by the edge of town."

"Man, I don't envy you. That place is rank." Dean chuckled

"It's not so bad actually. It's not haunted anyway." Sam didn't care much for the place, there were enough pests and rodents to keep him awake when his dreams weren't up to the task.

"I'd invite you stay here. But we don't really have any place for you to sleep. Maybe - Dean maybe we should at least give him some money for a motel."

"No, don't worry about it." Sam turned down Lisa's offer pointedly. "I was thinking I'd head down to see if Bobby is home yet."

"No," Dean pulled his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out a red credit card. "You're going to stay in a hotel, where you can sleep properly. You look like hell Sammy, I ain't gonna lie."

"You'd know better than anyone - a trip to hell, no matter how short, it's still a trip to hell." Sam offered. Dean closed his eyes and grimaced, his eyebrows knitting together.

Lisa gasped, "Wait, a... A trip to hell? Dean? What is he talking about."

"Seriously dude, don't you think that's a fragile subject? Lisa, it's a long story. I'll explain later. I promise."

One glance between the brothers sealed the conversation. Sam apologized profusely, trying to calm Lisa.

"Seriously though, Sam. Hotel. There's a place two blocks over. I'll find ya tomorrow."

"Sure, right. Again, I'm sorry Lisa. I'll see you later, man." Sam walked away, softly patting the trunk of the Impala, an action which made Dean wonder what the hell happened to his brother, making him finally respect the wheels.


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Chupa-what-now?"

"Chupacabra, modern legend says this creature will drain anything, even humans of blood. Lore suggests a darker past."

"Anything say how we can kill it?"

Dean was on kill mode. Lisa's dismissal was still an open wound. After everything, he knew above all else that hunting wasn't at the top of his bucket list anymore. He also knew he was still on a Demonic hit list, and so was Sam. As always there was nothing that stop him from protecting his brother.

"Not really. Legends actually stretch across the world, the Celts knew it as a Bodach, elsewhere the Boogy, or Boogyman." Sam scrolled down the computer page.

"_The Bodaich or Bodach was said to be a creature born of the darkness, most people cannot perceive them. Ancient lore suggest the creature is animalistic, and made of shadow. _

_ Stories of the Bodaich were told, dictating should a child misbehave the entity would enter their home in the dead of night and drain their life force. This is also where the vampire myth may have been generated."_

"Vampire _myth?" _Dean scoffed, in annoyance. "If only, huh?"

"You're telling me." Sam replied, his eyes still glued to the screen. "Listen to this: _The Chupacabra is told to be near invisible, moving in the shadows to devour it's intended prey. Once considered to be a tale told by thieves, to the farmers they stole from - cattle and livestock would vanish._

_ Modern farmers, in the attempt to stave thievery have stayed out late into the night, most vanishing by morning. In 1983, Andrew MacPhearson, a farmer in New Mexico did exactly this, hoping to catch his neighbor's sons stealing his cattle. The following morning MacPhearson's wife found his body five miles from their home, ripped and torn, completely drained of blood. Coroner's report stated MacPhearson must have died at least a week before he was found. His wife Beth, was named prime suspect and imprisoned for life. Only having died three months later from dehydration."_

"So, no eyewitnesses?" This was always the problem with old myths turned reality. Everyone had their own idea.

"Well, there's a no-name blog that says more recently a David Knight was torn up pretty good, but he survived." Sam answered.

"Then, we find Dave. Any idea where he'd be?"

"Loreto Bay Hospital." Sam finally looked up. "This happened last week."

"I don't know whether that's good luck or bad."

"Good for us, bad for Dave."

"Or something."

"Or something." Sam concurred.

* * *

The Impala raced along the near empty highway, ACDC's _Love Song_ blaring, Dean mouthed the lyrics soundlessly. Happy as he was to have Sam back, _alive_ - he missed Lisa, he missed Ben. For a few short months he had a taste of how life _could_ have been. Had they been normal.

He also noted that Sam was quieter than he'd ever been. He knew better than to bring up hell, but it worried him. The Hell Sam had to endure had to be twenty times worse than being treated as a Thanksgiving day turkey for the equivalent of forty years. Because while Dean had Alistair, Sam was tortured by Lucifer himself. At least that's what Dean's mind had concocted.

Sam on the other hand kept his mind on the more pressing issues, pulling Dean out of his "funk" being the primary.

"Passing through Tijuana shortly. I suppose you'll want to make a stop?" Sam joked half-heartedly. "I recall something said once about a donkey show. I'm sure you can find one... Somewhere."

"Let's just get to Loreto. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get the job done. The sooner we're off to darker and deadlier." Dean responded. He grimaced internally. He had said that as a joke, barely twenty-four hours before he himself took the great leap into the pit.

"Alright, we'll eighty-six the donkey show, how about the señoritas and cervesas?"

"We'll wind up with beers and broads no matter where we go, Sammy. Besides, the señoritas in T-J... I dunno about you, but I've heard horror stories." His tone was joking, even while deadly serious. His brother was just trying to cheer him up. _This too shall pass._ "Besides, we need to figure out how to kill this son of a bitch."

"Every story I've come across likens the Chupacabra to Hell Hounds. Only seen by their prey, creatures of shadow. The Colt should work."

"What's option number two? Bobby has the Colt." Dean had given the Colt to Bobby, having promised Sam that he'd go to Lisa, give up on hunting. Well, as best he could anyway.

"Maximum damage is our next bet, I guess." Sam scratched at the back of his head, shrugging in the same motion. "The problem isn't how we kill it, so much as how we hunt it. There's nothing in any of the lore indicating any kind of nest, or warren, or anything. Given that it's barely more than shadow to the human eye - I don't know how the hell we'll find this thing."

"Well, it's a blood sucker right? So we'll get a bucket of blood and lure it into the light. You really think it could be related to _Hell Hounds_?" Dean hated Hell Hounds, those bastards scared the crap out of him.

"People who claim to have seen them say they have the head of a wolf-like animal, and the body of a crouched human. There's a distinct possibility that they're the spawn between a demon and a hell hound." Sam explained.

"Excuse me while I go wash my brain with lye." Dean groaned. "Not an image wanted in my mind. So if that _is_ what they are. How the hell did they get out of Hell?"

"Same way anything else does. But I think it's more like a pet project, Demon number three breeds his sister with Fido, and voila: Chupacabra."

Dean chuckled and flashed a sidelong grin. "Pet project..."

"Good to see you Dean. How ya been?" Sam laughed, and for the first time since they got back in the car, the brothers laughed together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam tugged absently at the tight collar of his white dress shirt. It was too constricting and made him feel nervous. Dean tossed him a FWOA badge and shrugged.

"Guess we can't go in guns ablaze, calling ourselves cryptozoologists." Sam muttered.

"No way, somebody's probably already done that anyway." Dean answered. He wasn't to thrilled with the return of the tie either.

"Look, Dean..."

"No Sammy, you look. I'm trying, I am. But I did what you told me to do. I traded in the only life I've ever known, for a slice of the American Dream. I turned my world upside down, knowing all the while that at any moment some demon might track me down. Suddenly you're back from the dead - Lisa's panicking and asking me to leave." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath. "I'm not blaming you, Sam, but my entire world has been flipped _twice_. It's going to take a little time. I get that you're concerned, I am too. But I've always got your back, no matter what's going on. So, stop pushing me toward the cliff."

Sam was taken aback, Dean had never been this long winded in his life. But things had changed. He had changed. They both had.

The brothers traipsed to the Hospital's admissions desk, flashing their badges. "I'm Officer Angus Rudd, this is my partner Phil Young. We're with the Federal Wildlife Association." Dean said, smiling at the pretty receptionist. This was the schtick, when they were lucky, Dean would turn on the charm, and they could get away with almost anything. "We're looking for a David Knight, he was mauled by a wild animal?"

The receptionist smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Yes, yes. Umm Mister Knight is in the Critical Care Unit. I'm afraid we can't let you see while he is in the ICU. But his brother Mike is right behind you." She nodded to a haggard looking man dressed in a flannel jacket and blue jeans.

Dean nodded at his brother who moved forward, wearing his sympathetic face. Dean was good at getting things out of normal people, Sam was skilled with the hurt. "Mister Knight?" The man looked up and sighed.

"Look I told the cops everything. They don't believe me, why should you suits?"

"We're with the Federal Wildlife Association. We're more likely to believe you than the usual cops. I know you're having a hard time right now - but we'd really like to ask you some questions." Sam pulled a fabricated business card, and handed it to the man. "When you can, please give us a call. We'd really like to nab this thing before it hurts someone else."

Mike nodded, and looked down the hall. Effectively dismissing the Winchesters.

Dean and Sam, walked out of the hospital. "Well that was a bust." Dean grunted with a nod, striding toward the Impala. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we go to where Dave was found. Search for sulphur, EMP, whatever we can find." Sam replied. There was nothing in any of his research that said they should expect such signs. But they has to start somewhere. Tracks, prey trails.

"Well then, let's go look for invisible monsters." Dean crowed, his tone laced with sarcasm. Revving the Impala's engine, the brothers sped off for The town of Middle, in the state of Nowhere.

* * *

A phone rang somewhere in the car. "Glove box." Instructed Dean. Sam dug through the impressive collection of cell phones before spotting a silver Sumsang, which he immediately recognized as Dean's. The caller ID box had no number, it didn't even indicate that it was blocked.

Sam shrugged and answered. "Hello?"

The line flickered with static_ "Sam?"_ The voice was familiar, but Sam couldn't place it. _"It's me."_

"Cas?" Dean's hand shot out for the phone. "Hold on, Dean wants to talk to you." Sam handed the phone to his brother.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, oh great feathered one?"

_"I don't have time for jokes, Dean. Something has happened - hearing Sam has confirmed it. Dean, the Horsemen's rings only opened Lucifer's cage. They didn't lock it. Adam has shown up in Missouri, sans Michael, however neither of my brothers have shown themselves."_

"And you're calling me because?"

_"I am calling you because we have had correspondence with a demon. A demon who has told us that they're not done yet. This battle must commence on earth's ground. You and Sam are still coveted."_

Somehow Dean wasn't surprised. Leave it to an archangel and his fallen brother to make it impossible to stop the apocalypse. "Well ain't that nice. Our very own demonic greeting card. Tell your crispy new friend there's no way in hell, heaven, or earth that we let ourselves get killed for their rivalry."

_"Dean - you don't understand. They have collateral. They have Bobby."_ Dean slammed on the breaks and yelled a string of profanities.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell do you mean _they have Bobby?"_ Sam inhaled audibly, his face paling.

"That's why he didn't come home when I was waiting for him." He breathed.

_"Lucifer and Michael are certain you will come to them in order to rescue Bobby." _Castiel answered.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled again. "They have Bobby, they have the Colt too."

"_Dean, please listen. Your pendant..."_

"I junked it. You were there."

"_No, it was saved. It is a Holy Relic and cannot be _junked_. I know why it didn't work. An angel cannot use it. Only a human can. You and Sam must find God."_

"Is this some "come to Jesus and all his infinite love" schtick? Because I ain't buying." Dean hissed. "If Bobby is in trouble, that's my priority."

_"Bobby will not be harmed, so long as Lucifer and Michael are his captors, they will continue to quarrel with one another until you arrive, or they're put in their place. God is on Earth. He is in a human vessel - I have spoken with Joshua. He says God remains in the United States. He does not know where. You have to find him."_

"Only one problem Castiel, I don't have the necklace anymore." Dean said. This was not the average job, he wasn't sure he wanted it.

"_There is much I have to tell you, tell me where you are and I will bring it to you. The Knokian Scripture on your ribs still prevents me from tracking you."_

"We're Loreto, Baja California. On the main road to nowhere." There was a slight wind and the phone line when dead. Within two seconds Dean's old necklace was hanging in front of his face. Both brothers spun around to see Castiel sitting in the backseat. His usual trench coat and suit wrinkled. His tie was loose.

"Good to see you boys again." He answered, his tone expressionless, as normal.

"You got your wings back?" Sam asked. Dean had forgotten to tell him about Cas' promotion.

"Bigger and better even Sammy. Our little angel is all grown up. _Arch_angel now, isn't it Cas?"

"Yes, God must have been pleased with my actions."

"And yet he hasn't put his boys in timeout, and we're still on the hit list for breaking the Apocalyptic Chess Pieces" Dean said, lightly shaking his head. "Fantastic. So what do you boys say we go finish this ending of the world business."

"Dean?" Sam balked incredulously.

"No way, Sammy. I can stick to hunting. That's our life, it has been since we were kids. But nobody even _asked_ us if we wanted to be Angel Armor All! Screw _Destiny_, you did your part. And I'll be damned if I let you do it again!"

"That is why you have to find God." Castiel said, a ring of authority in his tone. "God can put a stop to this nonsense, once and for all" He held the necklace out and waited.

"We should do it, Dean." Sam spoke first. "Clearly it will be one way or the other. If we find him he'll put an end to the rivalry."

"So what, we forsake out Hunter's duty, to find a God, who told us plainly that he was done? He didn't care anymore? I hate to break it to you Sam, but that sounds like an Almighty who doesn't want to be found. Are we going to follow his gambling trail? The Judeo-Christian God isn't supposed to have any vices."

"Skee-Ball." Cas murmured.

"Say what?"

"God has a weakness for Skee-Ball."

"Great do you suppose he's also using Alanis Morissette as his Vessel? Are Jay, and Silent Bob going to help now? Whose gonna call Kevin Smith and tell him he's the new Chuck?" Scoffed Dean.

"I do not understand." Cas replied, his face puzzeled.

"Kevin Smith made a movie in 1999 called Dogma. God came to earth to play Skee-ball, _her_ Vessel was beaten up by some demons, the vessel was comatose and God couldn't get out. At the end of the Film the true face of God was the singer Alanis Morissett." Sam explained.

"Sounds interesting." Castiel said with a nod. "However, no demon would be able to survive being in the presence of God, their very essence would burn into nothingness."

"And we'll walk away scott free I presume." Dean queried.

"There is no reason why you should not." Castiel looked out the window and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting."

"So I figured, what exactly are you hunting."

"A Chupacabra." Sam answered.

"There is no reason for you to hunt that. You should start looking for God _now._"

"Listen up Cas, I'm not going to neglect one hunt for another. People have died, a man is mostly dead in the local hospital because of this thing." Dean said, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel in anger.

"Fine, you will finish this hunt and then find God." He handed the pendant to Sam, who took it and stared at it for a moment.

"How do use this thing?" He asked, he turned to look at Cas, but the backseat was empty.

"Looks like the wings make the dick." Dean said, restarting the Imapala.


End file.
